Vale a pena viver?
by Rina Inverse
Summary: Fala sobre Sylphy, depois que seu pai morreu na primeira série (slayers)


Oláaaa, gente!!! Resolvi escrever uma curtinha sobre o um desenho que eu ADORO: SLAYERS!!! Já notaram que o meu nickname é a da personagem principal, não? Então, eu realmente me pareço com ela (psicologicamente). ^_^   

A história vai falar sobre Sylphiel Lahda (Sylphy), entre o episódio 19 e 20, exatamente depois do seu pai morrer. Vai mostrar um pouco o motivo de ela odiar tanto Giga Slave. Ah, e mais uma coisa: costumo chamar Sylphy de Lahda, tá? Minna yonde ne! 

"pensamento"

- fala

__________________________________________________________________________________

Vale a pena viver?

Lahda se encontrava ainda na barreira de vento em que Rina e Zelgards haviam feito. Todos estavam desacordados. Sentia tontura, foi a primeira a acordar. O fogo que dominou Sairog ainda não se apagara. Parecia que a cada minuto o mesmo fogo queimava a sua alma. Mesmo dentro do local fechado, o cheiro da fumaça entrou em suas narinas.

"Papai está morto... a vila inteira está em chamas por causa de Rezo... perdi os amigos, a vila, e o meu pai... o que eu farei agora?"

Lágrimas silenciosas faziam os seus caminhos no rosto da garota. Uma por uma, atravessou a barreira de vento e caíram no meio do fogo. Acompanhou-as com o olhar até que desaparecessem completamente, engolidas pelo calor. Não pensou em nada nem em ninguém por vários minutos, apenas chorava.

Rina se levantava lentamente, com a mão esfregando a cabeça.

- Aaai, o Rezo me paga! – falava alto, ainda com a mão entre os cabelos ruivos. Rina percebeu os olhos vermelhos e ainda molhados de Lahda – Andou chorando? "Ah, agora me lembrei, o pai dela..."

- Ah, Rina, não é nada, foi só... – não achou desculpa boa para disfarçar a tristeza que sentia. A última pessoa no mundo que quisesse que soubesse dos seus sentimentos era Rina. Ela, que sempre estava alegre; achou que não ia entendê-la.

- O fogo... ainda não se apagou. Os poderes de Rezo são incríveis, não dá pra acreditar!!! – falava artificialmente, preocupação era algo que nunca gostara de demonstrar.

- É... e a minha casa... ainda está lá embaixo, resistindo enquanto pode... – mais lágrimas caíam. Rina olhava para baixo, não queria que a visse. Gostaria que as lágrimas pudessem apagar todo o fogo, jogar a sua tristeza para desfazer toda a desgraça que houve.

"Não posso chorar! A Rina vai notar! Eu não posso ser fraca assim... mas fraca é o que sou."

*Ponto de vista de Rina*

"Droga, a Sylphy é muito sensível, pra quê ela tem de ser assim, hein?! Aaah, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, mas sou péssima pra dar consolo... grrr, mas lá vai..."

- Olha, você não pode ficar tão triste... errr... Escuta aqui, Sylphy – disse Rina alto – você tem muito que fazer ainda na vida! Tem de ser forte, encarar o que aconteceu!

"Rina, você não compreende, é muito difícil resistir a uma coisa dessas, sabe..."

- A dor pode ser grande mas... não deve desperdiçar lágrimas. Perder o pai é muito triste... já passei por algo parecido...

- Já..? "Rina já passou por algum momento assim?".

- É... mas foi quando eu era ainda muito pequena, entende... era uma criança ainda. Era um grupinho de quatro meninas, entre elas estava eu... Luna, a minha irmã; e duas garotinhas gêmeas. Chamadas Nagi e Safiri. As irmãs morreram quando uma batalha aconteceu na floresta onde a gente tava brincando, daí foram pegas por magias perdidas... – fazia cara de amargura, perdida em lembranças más – Foi nesse dia que Luna e eu soltamos o primeiro dragão escravo...

- Quando era uma criança, nossa! – tentava esquecer a situação dramática em que estava – Onde nasceu?

- Ah, Zefillia, uma cidadezinha pequena...

- Mas lá não tem floresta! – exclamou Lahda

- Bem, hoje agora não... "Aiai, o que ela ia pensar se eu dissesse que foi o dragão escravo duplo que devastou a floresta... -_-'      "

"Então Rina também já passou por situações difíceis..."

- Sylphy, tem de se vingar de Rezo! Tem que vingar a morte de seu pai!

- Mas... eu não tenho poder pra isso, eu nunca conseguiria fazer nada pra ajudar vocês...

"Aliás, pra mim, pra que vale a pena viver... agora que perdi tudo?"

Lahda olhou para o incêndio novamente.

- Acho que a minha vida não tem sentido. Para quê viver ainda...?

- NÃO, SYLPHY! – apesar do grito, o resto do grupo ainda estava inconsciente – Você não deve fazer isso, tem... deve ter alguma coisa que restou, tem muitos dias de vida ainda!

- Se eu for me vingar do Rezo, com certeza morrerei...

- Talvez eu também... e precisaria da sua magia branca pra me ressuscitar – deu um leve sorriso. Sylphy não se imaginar curando Rina de um terrível ataque de Rezo. Um grande machucado, que não pararia de sangrar...

- Ah, mesmo assim, não há nada que restou para mim, Rina... poderia me matar a qualquer momento...

- PARE SYLPHY! Não diga essas coisas! Acha que alguém aqui gostaria de vê-la morta?! O Gauji deve gostar de você!!! – berrou – "Ai, droga... por que eu tenho que falar uma coisa constrangedora dessas pra ela??? Bem... deve ser isso mesmo.... e por que eu estou me importando, que saco! Eu não entendo ninguém e não entendo a mim mesma!!!"

"É mesmo, ainda me resta ele... só que... tenho um mau pressentimento, parece que gosta tanto de Rina..."

*Ponto de vista de Rina*

"SACO, SACO, SACO!!! Eu _tinha_ que falar isso, não tinha? Senão Sylphy ia continuar com a idéia de se matar... hah! Afinal, o que eu represento pro casalzinho? Nada! Sou apenas uma segura-vela no meio do grupo! Pare com isso, Rina Inverse, não pense em besteira..."

- Rina – Lahda cortou a linha de pensamento da garota – então... devemos lutar juntas?

- É... – tentou disfarçar que ainda não pensava no que até agora martelava a sua cabeça – E os outros dão uma boa ajuda. A Améllia é uma boa feiticeira... "Justiceira, eu diria" – pensou bem – Nós vamos conseguir destruir o Rezo...

- Vai destruir ele pela segunda vez, não é?

- Ah, sim... "Ah, Sylphy, esquece o Rezo!!!".

"Rina... então você também sofreu? Não transparece amargura em seu rosto... será o tempo que fechou a sua ferida, deixando a cicatriz da tristeza; ou senão ela não sente a gravidade da coisa?!"

Rina estava com as mãos juntas, uma apertando fortemente a outra. A cada segundo forçava o aperto, seria capaz de sua luva rasgar a qualquer momento. O choro poderia sair se facilitasse, mas não ia deixar. Sempre fora forte, jamais iria ceder. Mas chorar seria ceder?

- Rina... como agüentou a morte delas? – lançou a pergunta cuidadosamente.

- Bem... – Rina não viu motivos para regular a verdade para Lahda – Quem disse que agüentei?

- Hã?! "Rina, então você... está ferida até hoje?!" – espantada com a o peso que a alma carregava até agora, de algum modo, novamente veio em sua mente a morte de seu pai.

- Só não pensei em me matar, claro! – ria. Embrulhava com o riso a dor que o coração oculta – É só você seguir vivendo... seguir o seu caminho e deixar para trás o passado. E tomar cuidado para não desrespeitar a memória de ninguém – virou-se; Lahda supôs que ela não queria mostrar algo...

"Rina... eu preciso ficar sozinha... mesmo depois de tudo que disse, eu não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu... e preciso ficar só".

- Sylphy, se dissesse mais o que sente...

- EU NÃO QUERO!!!!!!!! – berrou de repente.

- O quê?!

De dentro de Sylphy borbulhava uma energia poderosa, causada pela alma carregada de amargura; nenhuma magia branca dentro de si. Nem negra... apenas...

- ME DEIXE SOZINHA!!!!!!!! – de seu corpo saíam inúmeras partículas negras e douradas, os brilhos pairaram no ar, acima da cabeça de Rina, que estava completamente espantada. Eles cresciam, a medida que Lahda chorava.

Cada um deles caiu sobre os cabelos ruivos da garota, que desmaiou sem emitir som nenhum.

Lahda, cuja notou o que fez, olhava com terror a outra.

"Isso foi... foi um _giga slave_!!!!!! Um poder demoníaco... fui eu...? Então esse é o poder diabólico... de que meu pai tanto falava... e... fui eu..."

Aproximou-se de Rina. Notou que estava pálida. Sentia sua energia vital fraca, porém viva. Quando chegou mais perto, sentiu a magia que acabara de soltar. Elas entravam uma a uma dentro de si.

"Rina provavelmente não se lembrará de que falou ou aconteceu. Mas assim como a morte de meu pai, não conseguirei esquecer a maldade que acabei de fazer. E tudo isso por causa de tristeza, amargura e outras tantas que me prejudicam. Rezo... eu vou me vingar..."

Todas as suas forças foram sendo sugadas pelo giga slave. Sentiu que ia desmaiar.

"Vale a pena viver. Pelo menos por enquanto. Tenho pelo menos a quem acompanhar. E então... passarei o resto de minha vida com meu pai".

Desmaiou, sem saber de sua importância no futuro. Prometeu que de agora em diante, seria fiel a magia branca.


End file.
